Angel of Chaos
by Taylorcullenlol
Summary: what would the twilight of Edward and Bella be like if Bella was a angel of chaos? edwards still a vampire all Bella's pov for now its beastly! rated T! more dramatic :
1. Angel of chaos

"Time to get up Bells" Charlie's voice called to me from the door. I missed sleeping, the time that it pasted, the comfort it provided.

Suddenly I found myself thinking well at least he doesn't know I am 17 forever, don't sleep, and one day of the month I cause chaos to the entire western hemisphere like thirty others. No biggie it's not like being the chief of polices daughter and ruining people's day is really that bad…. HAHA if anyone heard that I hope they wouldn't believe me!

I jumped up and skidded over to my closet. I slid on some tight light blue skinny jeans and a hot Victoria's secret shirt. It was my day to bring chaos to this fine world along with Melanie of the eastern hemisphere of chaos angels. During the night I had planned chaotic events up till 8:00, so I have an hour and a half to do as I please.

What was I doing? Seriously! I am a teenage girl, physically 17 and literally 21and in 10th grade! It's my first day as well! Oh no… now I am worried. What if they don't like me? I could be to mean or to nice. I turned swiftly to the mirror right over my book shelf. When I looked into it I saw the look of evil. Curse the Perfect shape of all the facial features, the smooth medium brown hair, and the distinctive light icy blue eyes.

Evil is sexy good is dazzling.

Charlie, my father had left he believed me when I said I was 17 he was never good at remembering dates. I didn't have to pretend to eat either only needed water, and well… chaos. I got into my punch buggy and drove to school. When I stepped out I noticed something, all eyes were on me and I hated attention.

It started to rain and a guy approached me and flipped his hair back when I looked at him, he was tall and slender not much of a sports guy. "Hey baby need a tour?" He had really bad posture.

"Hmm… let me think." I looked up and to the left; I refocused on him once again. "Definitely…not." I turned around grabbed my back pack and walked off tourds the office.

" I am Mike by the way!" He shouted after me desperately. He looked like a fool.

I walked in to the office. It was very dull grayish green. Two old women sat on computers in the back and a middle age woman was attending to the people in front of me. She had blonde hair and few stress lines about 40 I would guess. She looked dazzled by the people that stood in front of her desk blinking very often to keep in focus. I walked swiftly and quietly to the back of the line and observed the people before me.

The five people in this line were all inpossibly pale, a chalky white color to be more specific. Their eyes were all in slightly different shades ranging from a dark golden color to a coal black. They were supermodel gorgous

A blonde girl stepped forward, She looked like the type to always keep mirrors and spare mirrors around with her. A big muscle man that looked like a teddy bear as well was at her side in moments. They took their schedules at what looked like the same exact time. They shared a glance and I knew they were clearly involved. Before they turned to walk out I caught the names on both of their schedules, Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen.

A pixie like girl with dark brown spiky hair stepped forth, "Alice Cullen" she mumbled with perfect clarity. Her hands clung to her fashionable dress.

Another guy walked up next to Alice. He looked tight and not in a good way, he put his arm around Alice's waist showing that they as well were probably dating. "Jasper Hale", He said quickly as if the air were poisoned. I suddenly felt as if people were once again staring at me, it is a very strange feeling. Alice and Jasper turned and joined Rosalie and Emmett, who were waiting in the back of this bleak unfurnished office.

The last Guy walked to the front, He had penny color hair and his eyes seemed to shine more then the others, "Edward" what a amazing name. It was old fashioned but lovely. When he turned around his eyes lindered upon mine, strangely his voice stil echoed in my head.

_Edward. Edward. Edward._


	2. Why are they staring?

I still stood their motionless for a quick second, and then I caught myself and ever so plainly walked to the front. I took my schedule and said thank you to the woman. My schedule said I had chemistry first, cool. When I took my eyes off of my paper to look in front of me so I didn't run into anything but instead those five people caught my eye. They were all staring at me, uncomfortable right away I tried to find something to look at but they were the only thing I did look at. Rosalie, the beautiful blonde was staring at me with cold almost black eyes. She didn't like me and it wasn't hard to figure it out. Emmett the teddy bear had humor in his eyes he was flexing and looking at me. Alice stood in between my Edward and her Jasper she looked at jasper and nodded then smiled toured me. Jasper had loosened up a bit, he kind of looked like an over dedicated cop who would arrest someone for playfully tripping their friends. My Edward just looked at me I couldn't tell what his eyes were saying.

Alice walked around Jasper, "Hey I am Alice! We are going to be great friends!" She announced perkily breaking the silence. The look on her face told me she wanted something else.

"Bella" I shyly stated. "I think we have first block chemistry together want to walk with me?"

"Definitely!" We had walked away from the rest of them when she asked me "where did you get that tank top?!?!" She looked relieved to ask that. Emmett chuckled in the distance, he was laughing at us! My extra senses picked it up easy but how did he hear?

I told her where it was from then noticed 2 guys advancing toured us and staring. One was more rudely then the other. I looked at Alice and we both took a deep breath as if on cue.

"Hey Shorty," one called to Alice. I thought I heard the other guy call him Ross. He attempted to put his arm around Alice but she shrugged him off. "Oh so that's how it is? Well I like that, so I will see you later because I definitely want to." He looked down at her stomach. He was probably picturing her in a bikini or worse, eww. Worst of all when he said see you later it wasn't a question. I totally forgot about the other guy standing beside me!

I stopped abruptly, he was quiet but I didn't want him turning out like the other guy. "Are you going to act up?" We might be late but I need an answer. He said no in the softest voice. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek just enough for him to blush.

"What is your name?" Alice voice chimed.

"Eragon," his voice was still faint and shy.

"Well thank you very much Eragon that other guy was creeping me out!" Alice said.

He pushed his light brown hair out of his face but I couldn't see his eyes still since he was looking at his feet and his watch. I picked up the pace so we could make it before the bell. We all walked into the same class an Eragon shot me a grateful look with his grassy green eyes.

I multi tasked throughout chemistry. I passed notes and made plans with Alice after school, Furthered my list of chaotic events, and I had to pay attention to the teacher. I checked the clock, thirty seconds till the release of the cholera outbreak in Zimbabwe. Power filled my fingers and spread through me and an excited feeling took over. Chaos brought joy and ironically felt like heaven.

RING!

That class ended and the mourning flew to lunch. I grabbed a banana and sat down. The door to the cafeteria swung open and Edward walked in, people stopped breathing momentarily. I was lucky of having the luxury of hardly needing to breathe my heart beat is about one ever two minutes. A girl named Annie walked up to me, she was small, high strung, and easy to talk with. "Oh hey! You're new here right? I am Annie." Another girl came up to me, I had seen her talking to mike earlier.

"Hey aren't you from Georgia? Aren't people their like really tan?" She looked like the cheerleader type. "Oops forgot to introduce myself! I am Presley!" she said her name like it was a goddess's name.

The Cullen's where walking toured my table.

Those two girls stood to the side in awe. Lucky for me a fire had swallowed a street in Lebanon and gave me strength, I love chaos. With my boosted strength I wanted them to come.

Alice wore her friendly smile, jasper looked in pain. Rosalie looked gorgeous and draped over Emmett, Emmett looked like a little football teddy bear though. I had zero interest in them though only what stood behind them, the most handsome guy, Edward.

"Could we join you?" Rosalie's voice was sour.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Guess who annie and presley resemble from twilight?

okay reveiw my little readers ! i already written everything just need to type it up!

i need motivation


	3. Black mist

To Hfs9c1 I was getting bored with no reviews so thanks!!!

************************************************** **********************************

_Previously_

"_Could we join you" Rosalie asked sourly._

I wasn't into Emmett she needed to calm down. Jasper stared at me as if to have sensed what I felt and say 'That's Rosalie' he rolled his eyes to.

They definitely were not human that's for sure. They were way to pale, they had ultra senses, and they all had the same eyes color ranging in shades from gold to a coal black. Oh gosh! And they were so beautiful! Edward seemed to hold my attention while I thought the last part. I was the type of person who would allude to a topic but I couldn't right now, in my mind straight forward was the only way to go no misunderstandings and no misinterpretations. "So what are yall?" They didn't flinch; they were more graceful then that so they stared mouth open and contemplating on if to deny it. I could see it on their faces that they were searching for some of their qualities whatever they are on me. I smiled playfully they were being too serious I just wanted an answer, "I'm not stupid! It's pretty obvious… to me."

Emmett Jasper exchanged brief looks. Jasper nodded and never took his eyes off me; it was like I was in custody and in a bright orange jail suit. I looked down to make sure I wasn't. Silly me I would have known I could see my familiar jeans and shirt. "Err…" Edwards's voice stumbled trying to buy time and find a good part time answer. Even though he was stumbling his voice said the rest with perfect clarity. "Not human. What about you?"

Why did he have to turn the tables of this conversation? Rosalie went from deathly still to leaning in a little to hear my answer when I said it. At least Edward didn't lie… It made it better that he hasn't lied to me, he just hasn't told me the full truth but I would get it. "Not human." I marched off. If I was supposed to be happy with his answer then he would have t be happy with mine as well. No information seemed pretty good right now.

My Back started to ache. I couldn't focus on anything else and it was almost unbearable now. My black Chaos wings were desperate for freedom. I checked the clock, thirty minutes till lunch was over and I needed to get back to class, awesomeness. Dang it! I also had thirty minutes till I need more chaotic events!

A beautiful voice vibrated through the air, Edwards. I faced him and tuned in even if they were on the other side of the cafeteria. "I don't think she said that out of a crush, I think she knows we are not human. Look at her she is beautiful to and has 'extra abilities' as well but she isn't one of us." One of us sounded like an imprecated term. My Edwards luscious voice was not speaking but once again his name echoed through my head.

_Edward. Edward. Edward._

This was a strange feeling, all knew to me.

"Well she isn't a vampire; her eyes are that ice blue color. What are we…" Emmett's deep bass voice got cut off by a shush from Rosalie. Alice pointed toured me and they realized I had been listening. I had no cover either I was looking at aimlessly at Edwards hair, how I wanted to run my fingers through it. I thought it best if I were to just get some fresh air now.

I spared one more glance in Edwards direction, this time he was staring at me he looked away and got up to walk in my direction. Already walking, I decided the back of the school was fine and headed there. There was woods everywhere, It was the most green and natural feeling place I had ever seen (except the school wall). I relaxed my shoulders my shoulders, arched my back and my wings unfolded out of my backs. Good thing my back was bare over the part they came out at. My wings, my amazing pitch black feathery wings. Receiving a momentary feeling of intense happiness a giggle passed my lips.

My body was covered in black mist and as soon as that disappeared revealing my new clothes voice shattered my focus. "You have wings… black wings" His voice was questioning but it really did surprise me he sounded small like he had weakness for me.

"I guess I'm no heavenly angel" this I whispered, I wanted that to be true. I bent my knees and flew to the roof only gently bending the air to do so. The roof was rough and cold but the view was to-die for. Finally I caught a glimpse of what my dark angel occupation put me in. as I looked down I saw tight but flexible black jeans, a dark blue belly shirt that clung to my skin. I pulled out my mirror, my eyes turned a midnight blue and my hair was highlighted in frost.

I pulled out my sheet and decided to have a little fun and decided why not crash a true into their house? Why not make it Rosalie's bedroom? Done. I pushed my list up till 9 p.m. when Edward came up to join me. Seven minutes left.

"What is up Vamp?"

"What makes you think that?" He replied sweetly and dazzled me into changing the subject.

************************************ ************************** *******************************

Oh no! he is dazzling her still!

I really do like reviews….. spoil me!

Sorry if nothing really happened that's drama wise tell me how you think Edward should take it!

Im leaning tourds Edward is trying to just accept her as her not the chaos person like he wants her to accept him as Edward not hot vampire. But revienwing will make the most difference!!!


	4. difficult

**He had dazzled me into changing the subject, with those wonderful eyes those full pink lips and his melodic voice.**

**SNAP OUT OF IT!**

**"We have 6 minutes left, would you accompany me to the school?" I said kindly. Then I flew off the building leaving a small breeze in my wake.**

**"I would love to he said as he followed me with a puzzled look on his face, I would have to ask about that. His feet were gentle as they touched the ground. I through my head back and stuck my butt out making my wings yet again disappear into my back.**

**We started walking and the whole time he stared at me, his eyes slowly getting darker. To break the silence I said in an upbeat voice, "your sister has style you know."**

**He laughed under his breath, "That's Alice." Huh, He knew who I was talking about. "Be careful or you will become Bella-Barbie like the rest of us." Again he laughed the most angelic laugh I could have ever heard. I turned in front of him; a tempting look took its place on my face. Taking a baby step forward, and then making sure he wouldn't do anything I leaned over and pressed my nose to his shoulder and took a deep breath. I savored his scent it was the most beautiful combination ever. It was Axe mixed with new clothes (ALICE!!!! Hint hint the new clothes) and a sweet smell of nature. He looked down at me entirely clueless, his eyes took another shade of black and he pulled back.**

**"WHAT you smell good!"**

**"As do you but I am not sniffing your shoulder."**

**"You make it sound like a dog, and that is entirely different." I pouted.**

**He rolled his eyes he seemed to be fighting something in his mind, we parted ways and I headed off to Government with Eric an over helpful person who seemed to follow me around like a puppy dog. After that class I was relieved to see my next class was band.**

**I was quite the cello player, I played ever since I became … well this. So about four years. A familiar scent filled the room it was recent. I searched the room for the owner. In the far left corner I saw Edward seeming to hide behind the piano. What was going on? His eyes were the deepest darkest black (I loved that description from twilight!) His muscles were tense and he was as far from where I entered about 10 feet away as possible.**

**"Miss Swan!" the teacher called out to me. "Welcome to honors band."**

**"Thank you" I said being polite.**

**Still looking at his music sheet he said, " Do play something since I have to… evaluate your music abilities… for the winter concert!" he pulled out a piece a paper after rummaging through a stalk of other papers. He pulled it out of a file labeled extra hard honors band finals. Yikes he must not like his job to be pulling out this on me! He must want me to mess up or something, looks easy enough this might be fun.**

**I took the sheet, seconds later the notes hit my cello perfectly as the unnamed symphony part was being played, and no notes were even missed.**

**The whole class stared, the teacher wide eyed I smiled at him but then felt a little self conscious when I remembered they were all still staring. I looked over toured Edward his eyes lost that hostile look a little bit.**

**I hated all the attention. It felt weird. I bit my lip and stepped back.**

**The teacher quickly closed his mouth. I could tell he probably hated his job even more now. He pointed toured an empty seat and shooed me away. Edward was almost right behind me, it was kind of a relief because otherwise he would be a complete distraction because I would be staring at that beautiful, dazzling, perfect face of his. There was just this sensation like he was the center of the universe I was hanging by a single thread and he was the only one who could save me, he was the most amazing thing in the world the coolness that lingered around his skin was impossible to ignore. It was kind of stupid that I should be focused on him so much, even so in this dull rainy town. He made my head go crazy.**

**The time crawled; I swore it was trying to tease me I felt eyes staring at me. Suddenly the room tensed up and I stared at the clock to find one minute left in class. I turned around pretending to stretch and saw Edwards pitch black eyes staring wildly at me. I saw a caring side and a murderous side, aww where they fighting over me? He was so easy to read right now. Was he thinking about my blood? I don't have any! I wonder what that does for them I run on chaos so what would happen if chaos went into their system. It was a gas trapped in my veins as so they told me.**

**RING!**

**Edward had his stuff and was swiftly out the door in literally a second, nobody had moved and some were still jumpy from the sudden noise. Once again poor Edward.**

**He was so kind outside. His eyes were lighter out their though. Does that make a difference?**

**Still pondering that thought a girl I came to like whose name started with an S walked me out babbling about something she did last weekend, I didn't pay attention I was to confuse. I miss my hair-brained, erratic mother she always knew what to say here.**

**I stepped out into the light rain and headed in a brisk walk toward my car**

**When I reached my car Alice was there. She started talking rapidly and I realized that girl… Simone that's her name had wandered off. I only picked up a few things from Alice's speech, "Hey girl- did you hear-I-Rose-and jasper is running- can I-you?—"**

**I cut her off she was about to say something else, "Alice slower."**

**"SORRY! Umm short version Rosalie won't let me ride with her. Jasper is running home. Edward left already. Can I ride with you?"  
"Sure why didn't you just say that."**

**"I did!" I laughed. "I need to talk to you Bella" her voice was serious. I turned toward her and gave her my full attention. "I need to talk to you about… Edward"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..............................................................................................................................

What little conversation will they have? It's getting a little off from the books but the main idea and will all eventually lead to the same spot….James! I might change his name……

Bella has some different qualities cuz she went through high school twice….. k?

Review! It's a little longer so hope yah like! 1,160 words to be exact!


	5. Just Alice

**I turned to her and listened in.**

**"Umm… How do I explain this? Well you know we are vampires, right? Well some of us have special talents. Well jasper is an empath, I can see the future, and Edward is well a mind reader." No wonder. "The future can always be altered and stuff, it isn't set in stone. It is so cool though I can see what fashions will be in-"**

**"Alice!" I warned that she was getting off topic.**

**"Oh sorry! Bell lately all my visions about Edward have him going into going on a torture-everyone-no-exceptions-rampage! Throughout all of Forks and Port Angeles." I shivered it sounded like angel of chaos stuff. What was it that I was going to possibly do to him?**

**I put my keys in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. Thankfully Charlie's house was close. When we arrived I silently led her up to my room. The house was so quiet. She was suddenly at my closet at an inhuman speed.**

**A playful look replaced her worried one and her eyes were as wild as ever. She was throwing my clothes in every direction into piles that I don't know how she classified. I kept hearing high pitched squeals saying stuff like 'this is so cute!' I giggled it was fun to watch Alice like this.**

**Did she know what I am though to the extent? Beside Bella? Couldn't hurt to ask… "Alice do you know what I am?"**

**"Of course silly Bella I had a vision a few weeks back. You were with Edward behind the school and I heard you say angel of chaos." She tossed me an outfit at my face. My reflexes got it easily but that would have been brutal to humans! I put it against my body, It liked it was a pair of sweats (She knew I like em') and a killer Hollister long sleeve t-shirt. "Eddie would love this on you" Eddie? That must be his nickname. Why did she say would? Did something happen? WHY AM I OBSESSING!?!?**

**Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway. I checked the clock, it was way later than I expected and I need to get Alice home. Alice knew this to and immediately ran down the stairs at human pace. I followed her instantaneously. The door creaked open and we grabbed our stuff and Charlie put up his gun.**

**"Hey Ch- Dad" He jumped then finally noticed me and Alice were behind him. "We lost track of time this is Alice, Alice this is my Dad. I'm going to drive her home be back soon Kay'?**

**He caught on to my rushed tone and replied, "Drive safe, Nice to meet you Alice."**

**I slid into the front seat of my car; immediately after I knew Alice had gotten in I started the engine, drove around the corner then kicked up the speed. The pedal was almost literally at the metal. I was going 95 mph within moments.**

**Alice sat quiet for a few moments undisturbed by how fast we were going. Suddenly she chirped, "So… the Dance is coming up!"**

**"Great" I said with Major sarcasm. "Just lovely"**

**"Its girl's choice and so well is you thinking of asking someone?"**

**"I don't dance" I said matter of factly. "I think I'm going to go to Seattle then, I need some books."**

**"Aww! I wanted a dress shopping partner!" She pouted. I hated her being unhappy!**

**"Ill give constructive criticism."**

**"Yay!" She gave me directions to her house through the twisting and turning forest. It was all so… green! We turned off the road to a dirt path they led to their house a few miles up.**

**"Thanks for the ride!" Alice said and I began to see the outline of a very open house. There was somehow a tinge of sadness to it. Oh well… I headed home.**

**When I got home Charlie had turned on the TV and I began cooking pasta. We sat down and it was awkwardly quiet.**

**"How was your day, Bella?"  
"Good made some friends like Alice their"**

**"Is that Alice Cullen?" He leaned forward with interest.**

**"Yea, she is really nice but they are kind of outcasts it seems like at our school." Charlie put down his fork**

**"That is very rude, Dr. Cullen is a fine doctor and could probably work anywhere for five times the salary here!"**

**"I like them they are all very friendly toured me, it's just the others."**

**"Good"**

**Any hope of conversation their ended for me**.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Okay sorry i haven't updated Track try-outs were this week!!


	6. Emmett is aMAN not cutie all the time

I went upstairs after dinner and cleaning up. Charlie had gone to bed and I was left alone to do whatever. I put my head phones in my ears and climbed out the window. As I lay hanging a story of the ground I will my wings to come out and then flew swiftly to the ground.

How innocent this town was! No alarms, no midnight parties, no patrolling cop cars! Heaven for the mischievous eyes of those who sneak out! The sky was beautiful so with a gentle push of the ground and a single move of my wings I was as tall as the trees.

I looked around; it's still a lovely shade of dark green even at night! I Felt the eyes of two figures on me but they weren't together I turned to one, It was Edward I could feel his gaze I tuned in on the feeling it closed in on him so I could see him like I was right in front of him while being miles away. It is pretty cool how my vision zooms in but I saw him he was looking at me, his eyes coal black then he twitched and ran at a Black bear. I turned from the sight.

I looked into a little space in the middle of the forest where another angel had their back to me. He was tapping his foot furiously, waiting for me. I rushed in without thinking of flying just a reflex like walking you don't think step, step, step you just go.

As I quietly thumped the ground he turned instantly it was Alvin. His dark hair shiny in the moonlight.

"We got a BIG problem" he said unfeeling.

"What is it?"

"The eastern hemisphere chaos angels are missing" A long pause followed this with me wide mouthed in shock.

"It's true no death has happened today besides old age their stock markets grew and China became a democracy…." I cut him off.

"I don't want to know what good things has happened give me more detail"

"We haven't had contact for like a week but yesterday Chaos just stopped we are pulling double shifts" He looked away. "Bella whatever you do don't go to headquarters I'll tell you your next shift and which hemisphere, But compared to what it normally is… Well let's just say it's bad."

Yikes it really does sound serious, because normally everyone is just sitting having a good time in little privet conversations like a star bucks coffee chop. Then there is the kitchens where people normally make jokes and have random discussions and then there is a computer room for research on countries which is usually quiet. There is a game room willed with Guys screaming at video games and a girl's room which has everything we want in there from makeup to clothes.

I never lived up there because I still have family but I always thought of it as a replica of what heaven would be. Silly right?

"Bella?!?!"

"Sorry spaced out"

"Promise me you won't go back there!"

"Scouts honor" I was never a scout but he made me promise a lot so it kind of is fun.

"How's your dad?"

"Clueless as ever but I love him. Hope you're doing well to."

"I am nothing new at HQ but there is an upcoming tournament of capture the kingdoms next month want me to sign you up us playing in the Amazon"

"I'm not missing that definitely." Something moved in the distance that was too big to be a rabbit. I waved and hugged Alvin good bye since he knew he had to leave.

I just sat there for a moment I could tell it was little miss blonde Cullen. Umm… my feelings toured that is YAY!!! No that was sarcasm I am really saying eternally hope she breaks a nail.

"YOU!" There's a finger pointed at me… oh no never mind just the index finger. "You are not going to cause my family ANY difficulty. You hear me?"

I crossed my arms knowing she wasn't done, "And?"

"Chaos hungry Freak! How could you be such a monster to be into causing chaos and hurt to innocent people?" She was stomping around

"Bad things happen" She calmed herself.

"Because you and you're freaky herd make em' happen!"

I inhaled deeply that word 'Freak' was getting me mad. "Look into my eyes and call me that one more time"

She did and as she met it. She screamed in disgust, rage, hurt, confusion, loss and many others. I loved that trick when I was mad you could look into my eyes and feel all the hurt I caused others and pain. She will be unresponsive for a while well she sorts that out.

Emmett came out of the trees to see her scream. He looked at me and saw I hadn't done any physical harm to her. He ran to her like the man he was protecting her first, good show on character, at least.

"she… she…" He put his finger to her lips. Well shielding her from me.

"Come on baby let's just get out of here" He said he sent me a look of rage.

I decided to fly up and track down Edward

I hate it when they make Emmett Sound childish ALL the time guys he is a Full grown MAN! And he protecting Rosalie so


End file.
